


Coffee And Cigarettes

by tipsyGumshoe



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cigarettes, Dirk Strider with piercings, Highschool AU, M/M, coffeshop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tipsyGumshoe/pseuds/tipsyGumshoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coffee and cigarettes are your only escape. With a cup of Joe and your pack of stokes, everyday you would make your way downtown to café alpha sburb and have a cup or two.</p>
<p>However, one friday afternoon, you met a new boy there named Jake English. When you first met the one who worked at the coffeeshop down the road, you weren’t too sure about him. Those thick black glasses that were perched on the bridge of his nose, ruffled charcoal black hair and those… emerald green eyes that you certainly liked… in a totally platonic way. </p>
<p>The second time you accidentally crossed paths, your fingers brushing against one anothers as he passed you your cup of coffee, you weren’t so sure anymore; about the platitude. He was indeniably handsome, dashing, and godfucking damn it that goofy slang that spewed out of his mouth. What was a highschool boy like yourself to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee And Cigarettes

**Author's Note:**

> Just in the need for some dirkjake fluff. uvu
> 
> Writing blog: intoxicatedoxygen.tumblr.com (follow for chapter updates and updates for new stories ! u v u)

Coffee and cigarettes are your only escape. With a cup of Joe and your pack of stokes, everyday you would make your way downtown to café alpha sburb and have a cup or two.

However, one friday afternoon, you met a new boy there named Jake English. When you first met the boy who worked at the Coffeeshop down the road, you weren’t too sure about him. Those thick black glasses that were perched on the bridge of his nose, ruffled charcoal black hair and those… emerald green eyes that you certainly liked… in a totally  **platonic** way.  

The second time you accidentally crossed paths, your fingers brushing against one anothers as he passed you your cup of coffee, you weren’t so sure anymore; about the platitude. He was indeniably handsome, dashing, and godfucking  _ **damn**  _it that goofy slang that spewed out of his mouth. What was a highschool boy like yourself to do? You weren’t sure what it was that was attractive about him though – Jake was nerdy, to say the least. But it was endearing, in its own way. Over time, you had began to warm up to him as Jake noticed you were a regular customer. The more your amber eyes examined him, the more you noticed that smooth, tanned skin; hands long and slender that you had awkward urges to hold. It was odd, though, because you felt so  _fucked up_ because you were falling head over heels for this damn English.

One time, infuriatingly, he had grabbed onto your hand while sitting down across from you in a booth after his workshift. No, not because he wanted to, but in the midst of his excitement about rambling on about cerulean girls, holding onto your basement pale hand must’ve just been to emphasize his point. 

Over the course of a few weeks, you got into the swing of things as Jake would always seem so excited to listen to the chime of the bell when you entered the Coffeeshop. You made it a usual thing to walk in twice on Fridays: during the crisp, early morning when the sun was easing above the horizon, and once more during the late nighttime where Jake worked a few extra hours. It was usually a more vacant shop that late at night, but you didn't mind because the smell of pasteries and hot drinks would engulf you. The lingering smell of cinnamon clung onto Jake, and it made your heart hammer in your chest when you saw him an—

No.

No. You were  _ **not**  _having these feelings for Jake motherfucking English. Of all people.

The cycle of how things moved was something you denied at first, pushed and forced it to the back of your mind. But whenever you pulled out another cigarette to light it up and bring it to your lips, you had time to ponder over the situation a little more. You have friends, of course, but sometimes you need to sneak away to let the smoke fill your chest and watch as you exhaled the smoke into the air, watching it float away and slowly into nothing more. That time, as you hung about a block away from the Coffeeshop where Jake was inevitably working, your emotional state was a metaphorical roller coaster. You felt a wave of confusion and worry about yourself wash over you, he must be sick of you by now and those piercings on your tongue and corner of your mouth.

These were the thoughts that stuck to your mind for the next little while, when you began to take note of something… else. Something different. Jake began to excuse himself to leave to the back of the coffeeshop for some reason, and hide somewhere whenever you entered. He had an aura of nervousness, you realized. But… why? Did you intimadate him? Was it something you said? You were concerned at first, but too quickly you rocketed from self-consciousness to a hot, boling fury. You were already fucked up without Jake stepping in and making your heart pain and thud against your chest whenever you see him. How  _dare_ he steal your heart with his slight buck teeth and vibrant green eyes. How _**dare**_ he be so precious and perfect and everything you need, yet begin to avoid you now. You weren't going to have any of his bullshit. _ **  
**_

None of it.

Somehow, you managed to corner him on a friday night as he stood, working his regular shift. His smile was less enthusastic, you noticed, and his cheeks were burning a light pink at the sight of your messy blond hair and striking eyes, a bright hue of amber. But as you heard him begin to apologize for avoiding you, that fury seemed to flicker in and out, a confused state of emotions. It was just you two in the coffeeshop at the moment, and you wouldn’t have it any other way.

He cleared his throat awkwardly and put down the tattered rag he had been using to clean off the counter, slender fingers reaching to your shoulder and gingerly gripping it, all the while making sure he was being gentle enough so not to hurt you. You admired him for that, for how he shuffled his feet closer to the counter and leaned over. His hand rested tentatively on your shoulder and it felt only natural to place your hand onto his cheek so your lips could press together.

It was a kiss filled with innocence. Sweet and tender but quickly got warmer and, as much as you wouldn't want to admit it, it made the feeling of butterflies flutter in your stomach. He tasted of coffee and as you parted from the kiss, it was obvious how flustered you were. Jake laughed it off and brushed a strand of your hair behind your ear comfortably.

That was when you realized you really loved him, and so did he.


End file.
